Yumiko (TV Series)
Yumiko is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group and Magna's girlfriend. Overview Personality Yumiko is a weary, yet capable, fearless warrior, skilled at the bow. She is a fighter and a protector, but she’s thoughtful and knows how to keep a level head. She is fiercely loyal to her girlfriend Magna and the rest of her group whom she considers family and would do anything for their well being, including putting herself in danger and breaking the rules, acting as a motherly figure to them. Pre-Apocalypse England, United Kingdom Not much is known about Yumiko's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She was born and lived somewhere in England, judging by her accent. She eventually moved to the United States. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Yumiko and her girlfriend Magna met Connie and Kelly, as well as Luke, Bernie and others. The group survived for years in the apocalypse, living in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, before eventually ending up near Alexandria. As the years went by, members of the group died, Bernie being the most recent loss. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna’s group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed and Yumiko injuries her head while protecting Connie, but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Yumiko and the group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Yumiko and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won’t return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Yumiko and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they’ll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko’s condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. After the rest of her group are questioned by the council, Yumiko is visited in the infirmary. The next day, Yumiko and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Yumiko jokingly comments that if she knew they were going to leave, she would have hit her head harder. Michonne rides up and says she’s going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna’s group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she’s just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna’s giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna’s upset at the sight of Bernie’s things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Yumiko and Magna cuddle as they sleep. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can’t take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, DJ says arrives to let them know that there walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders DJ to return them their weapons. As Magna’s group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upseting them. A heartbroken Magna can put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Siddiq apologizes for not telling her about Maggie sooner, explaining that she and Hershel left with Georgie to help build a new community far away. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita’s injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yumiko has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna Yumiko cares deeply about Magna, as she is the leader of their group, as well as her girlfriend. Connie Yumiko cares about Connie, she is a member of her group and Yumiko considers her family. Yumiko is seen protecting Connie from a walker she can't hear coming because of her deafness. Kelly Yumiko cares about Kelly, she is a member of her group and Yumiko considers her family. Luke Yumiko cares about Luke, he is a member of her group and Yumiko considers him family. Judith Grimes Judith saves Yumiko and her group from a herd of walkers and is responsible for bringing them to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" Trivia *Yumiko wearing a headband is a nod to her counterpart having bangs in the Comic Series. *"Yumi (弓)" means "bow" in Japanese, which is Yumiko's weapon of choice. *Yumiko is the eighth LGBT character on the show. The other seven being Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, Denise, Jesus and Magna. **Out of those, Yumiko is the fifth lesbian. **Yumiko and Magna are also the fourth same-sex couple on the show. *Yumiko is the first English character in the TV Series and the second one in The Walking Dead universe, with Oak being the first. Category:Walking Dead Characters [[Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Magna's Group